Do you love me, Harry?
by aylarouge
Summary: Draco wants to know if Harry loves him. A one short with a poetic twist


**Title: **Do you love me, Harry?

**Authors:** Ayla Rouge

**Beta:** Lupins Lady**  
**

**Fandom: **Harry Potter**  
**

**Rating: **PG-13**  
**

**Genre: **Romance, Angst**  
**

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco **  
**

**Warnings: **hints of a s/D relationship, swearing, hints of sex, fluff**  
**

**Summary: **Draco wants to know if Harry loves him. A one short with a poetic twist

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** this was written way back in 2007 when I was first starting out in the fanfiction world, so it wont be that good. Please, tell me what you think and if you want to see more from me. Hearing what others think helps me write more. Remember; reviews=life ^^

It was dark that night, like it always was. So dark that you couldn't see what was right in front of you, so dark, Draco couldn't see what he was doing or maybe he didn't want to.

_When you attack me, I'm all that's left of your heart._

This shouldn't have happened. It shouldn't have been him that he loved. It shouldn't have been a he.

_I should never have asked you, I should not have reminded you…_

He was waiting there, like always, with his bright green eyes. Eyes that made you love him, made you want him. He was just standing there, with his dark hair, so dark, darker than the night around him. Draco could remember when he thought his dark messy hair was funny. Something to laugh at Harry about, but now he loves to run his hands through it. He loves to touch it. He loves the feeling of his hands getting lost in the tresses that fall untidily around his shoulders.

_I should have left you alone._

Harry smiled at Draco. Draco couldn't help but give a smile back, a big smile, a happy smile, a true smile.

_When I touch you, I can kiss the sky._

He could remember the day it happened. Two years ago, when Draco needed help from Harry, needed Harry to protect him from the Dark Side. He told Harry he would do _anything_ to stay alive. He didn't think Harry would ask this of him, for him to open for him, to let Harry take him, to be like some whore on the street, to be Harry's whore.

_Will you let me kiss the sky?_

He hated it back then. He hated how Harry controlled him and how Harry won every time he used him. But most of all he hated the fact that he wanted it.

_Or will you let me fall away?_

After a year and a half, Harry stopped coming, stopped using him, stopped wanting him. Draco was glad for this, he was happy, he thought he was free at last. He thought that he could control his life again, that he could _have_ a life. But, there was one drawback; he found out soon enough that he didn't want that control. He wanted, no _needed_ to belong to someone, to belong to his someone, to belong to Harry.

_You've done it before, you can do it again_

It didn't take long for him to go to Harry, but this time _he_ was the one to ask to be taken, for Harry to open him….to be Harry's whore.

_**I know you can.**_

Once Draco was standing in front of Harry, he took the darker haired man's hands, smiled, and kissed him. A small kiss at first, nothing to write home about, but with both men's growing passion, the kiss became more. It was heated, wet, hard and controlling. It was everything Draco needed.

_Do you love me?_

That was the question now, wasn't it? The question Draco wanted answered. But he didn't know if he should ask.

What if Harry stopped coming again? _You've done it before, you can do it again._

What if he never touched him again? _When I touch you, I can kiss the sky._

What if he pushed Draco away?_ And when you attack me, I'm all that's left of your heart._

What if he finds someone new? _When you whisper that other name, I can disappear._

But he needed to know. He wanted to be with Harry, wanted it all, every thing Harry could give him. He needed Harry, needed him like a drug. So, Draco pulled away, he opened his eyes and said the words he was so afraid of saying.

"Do you love me, Harry?"

Those eyes were looking at him again. They had so much hunger in them that Draco almost kissed him. Forget the question, if he could just have Harry's hands on him again. He could have lived with that. As long as Harry would claim him, which was all that he needed. He would never again ask Harry for anything.

_… All I ever wanted was to touch the sky._

Harry didn't say anything; he moved back a step, then two, then three. Then Harry was good distance away from him, looking like he wanted to run, like he didn't want to answer.

_When I touched you, I kissed the sky._

But Harry came back. After a deep breath, he came back, taking Draco by the hip and pulling him flat against his body.

"Of course I do. Why would I have asked you to do those things for me, if I didn't love you?"

_Do you love me?_

Draco smiled again. He moved closer to kiss him.

_Harry?_

As Harry moved both of them to the ground, Draco felt like he was flying, like he was touching the sky and he knew that Harry would always be there for him, will always love him.

_When I reach out, I see the sun._

_When you whisper that other name, I can disappear._

_And when you attack me, I'm all that's left of your heart._

_When I touch you, I can kiss the sky._

_Will you let me kiss the sky?_

_Or will you let me fall away?_

_You've done it before, you can do it again._

_**I know you can.**_

_Do you love me?_

_Harry?_


End file.
